


The Past is the Past

by Lunastasia



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastasia/pseuds/Lunastasia
Summary: Before the War Arthur Maxson had Issues beyond his controlWay Before he was even Granted the title Elder He had his own Squad and His own Friends before there was even Grand titles.He had his eyes on a Prize that wasn't a title but the heart of a Girl he admired and Praised yet she is oblivious to the poor Paladins advances.





	The Past is the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some constructive criticism

She sat her eyes focused on his features wanting to open her mouth and speak the young knight watching her paladin drink after a long mission. Her eyes rolled at a comment in the background. "You know I've been thinking" She caught his attention in full grasp as he began to turn his head slowly his thick brow peaked. "have you ever stopped doing that Knight Lyons" Hiccup Her name came out of his mouth a bit slurred. He was on drink 7 so she wasn't too surprised. "You and Danse should let your facial hair grow out. So you both don't look like Initiates in training. " She now had the full attention of her brothers getting a belly laugh from them both. 

Her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes they were assholes drunk. She shouldn't have said a damn thing to the airheads. She sat back her lips nursing her drink in the Rivet City Bar instead of the Citidal were their titles and names mattered. Her mother was to busy being elder to join them like she usually did. She could feel the tension roll away when he mother drank with everyone. She couldn't understand why her mother took the title when she didn't even want it to begin with the power over everyone. Yes, her mother had the title of Elder but her mother was a fighter, not a desk jockey or sit back and watch while everyone did your work for you. 

She heard Danse Clear his throat causing her to turn around and look at him. " well I guess I'm going to turn in guys" Danse nearly fell as he got off the stool. " Easy there Nate" Arthur called out to his best friend as he left them.

Mercy tried not to laugh at the thought her short hair pulled back. She tried to keep bobby pins in case she needed to get in a tight spot. or to get into a locked ammo case. She knew it was one of the things that annoyed Paladin Maxson but she has saved their asses on a few occasions. She soon began to think as Knight Danse Stumbled away. She hadn't even caught the eyes looking at her Herrrhem, Arthur cleared his throat causing her to turn and look at him "What Arty" she smirked as he glared at her. "I'm your superior now Knight Lyons not your childhood friend anymore" She then punched him in his arm she smirked a little. "Dammit Lily" She laughed a bit and looked him own getting his straight face to falter "You and Nathanial are my best friends your mother placed you both under my wing because of that but you're both going to" Her finger pressed to his lip to get him to shut up. 

"Mother placed me under your supervision because she wants us to be the next leaders of the Pride and for you to be the Elder someday because she hates it. That is why we are part of the same 6 man team" She then removed her hand from his mouth. " the Pride needs a Lyons as the leader, not A Maxson" Mercy rolled her eyes slightly at the thought. "Ya, I'm a Knight, not a Sentinal Arty so I plan to say that for a while" She confessed getting a look from her dear friend. "You're not Serious please tell me your lying Lily" She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Arthur my family disgraced the Codex I'm not going to follow the Cycle If my mother wants to continue the pride she needs to pick a different person to be the Sentinal I don't want that title if I don't earn it". She looked at Arthurs look and he seemed surprised about the speech the Mercy had given. "We've known each other since we were both in Diapers I remember when we were both initiates we have trained hard and I know you deserve the title of Paladin more than me because you've gotten us out of some tough situations. " He said taking a drink from his beer. " But you threw the Exams knowing I'd get the rank of Paladin when you deserved it more Mercy" 

Mercy looked at her shot glass and sighed a bit looking into the empty glass grabbing her whiskey and filling it. " Look your a Maxson and I believe that you will do great things Arthur maybe end this war with the Outcasts that keeps getting our brothers and sisters killed I'm tired of the civil war" She whispered to him in confidence knowing he'd keep her thoughts between the two of them since they were in a Rivet City Bar. 

Maxson blinked a bit his mouth remained knowing his friend needed him to listen and not open his big mouth at the moment. She ran a rough hand through her light waves and let out a puffy sigh. "Why don't you end the War Mercy talk sense into your mother," He said a bit boldly looking over a Maxson and a sigh then followed by her taking the shot. " I've tried and I've also talked to my mother it ended rather poorly and also ended with me with watch over the Washington monument for a whole month" He sighed and rubbed his chin. "What about the outcasts," Mercy's face said it all that that was also a challenge. "the current leader had made the comment of my family should be exiled and removed for the coat of arms amongst the codex." It was a little harsh but it was how they felt of her mother and grandfather. "Mercy Amilia Lyon's I swear to you upon my name that I will unify the Brotherhood and Live to my name as a Maxson for the Brotherhood and You" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to head to bed and make sure Nate got to bed" She whispered. 

Maxson looked at the bar and began to finish his beer and thought more at Mercy's predicament. He didn't know she felt so strongly on the codex or the current Civil War between the Outcasts and the Brotherhood was that heavy on her mind that she had been trying to get it to end. He needed to do something soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some constructive criticism I would greatly appreciate some comments and maybe ideas.


End file.
